4ewowfandomcom-20200213-history
Mage
Mage Overview Mages are glass cannons. They do tremendous damage but have weak defenses. Their powers come in three flavors: fire is damage, cold is control, arcane is ???. Armor: mages set armor after short rests. They choose between frost armor which slows foes which hit them in melee - providing defense of a sort (upgraded with a talent Ice Armor to increase AC and Fort), molten armor which does damage when they are hit in melee to increase damage done (upgraded with talent Molten Flows to affect ranged attacks), and mage armor which increases their spell casting. The armor is their current "build" and determines how other powers work as well. Mage Abilities Unassigned Arcane Intellect Ice Armor - AC bonus CLASS TRAITS Role: Striker. Mages cast powerful spells to hurt their foes. They have weak defenses. Power Source: Arcane Races: Gnome, Human, Blood Elf, Draenei, Undead, Troll Key Abilities: Intellect, Spirit Armor Proficiencies: Cloth Weapon Proficiencies: Quarterstaff, simple and military light blades Bonus to Defenses: +2 Will Hit Points at First Level: 10 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 4 Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Arcana, Choose 3 more from the class skills list: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Spi), Dungeoneering (Spi), History (Int), Insight (Spi), Nature (Spi), Religion (Int) CLASS FEATURES: Armors, Blink ARMOR: Whenever you end a short rest choose one of the following armors which lasts until your next short rest. Frost Armor: Creatures who hit you with a melee attack are slowed until the end of your next turn. Mage Armor: You get +1 to damage rolls with your spells. Molten Armor: Creatures who hit you with a melee attack take 2 fire damage. BLINK You have the power Blink. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWER LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS Use Level 1 Encounter Powers Impact - fireball with daze Molten Fury - fireball with extra damage if foe bloodied Ignite - Fireball with recurring damage World in Flames - massive aoe Combustion - brutal fireball Fiery Payback - fireball instant cast when bloodied LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS Use Level 1 Daily Powers LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS Use Level 1 Encounter Powers LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS Use Level 1 Daily Powers LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS CLASS TALENTS Arcane Concentration - gives you a bonus to hit if you maintain arcane attacks against a foe Arcane Empowerment: Arcane Missiles, Arcane Explosion, and Arcane Barrage do additional damage equal to your Spirit modifier. Arcane Stability: You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when casting Arcane Missiles in melee. Arctic Reach - Frostbolt range is increased by 5 squares. Burning Soul - You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when casting Scorch in melee Critical Mass: Fireball gets the trait Brutal 1, if either of the 2d8 roll a 1 re-roll the die and use the new roll, if it is a 1 continue re-rolling. Empowered Fire: Fireball does additional damage equal to your Spirit modifier. Empowered Frostbolt: Frostbolt does additional damage equal to your Spirit modifier. Fiery Payback - when bloodied do more fire damage (pyroblast) Flame Throwing - Fireball and Pyroblast range is increase by 5 squares. Frostbite: If your frost spells are going to slow a foe that is already slowed the target is immobilized instead. Frozen Core - reduces spell damage taken Ice Shards - When you hit with Ice Lance you do frost damage equal to your Spirit modifier to all creatures adjacent to the target. Icy Veins - hastens spellcasting and decreases pushback time on spellcasting from damage Ignite - fire spells do recurring damage on crits Impact - fire spells can Stun/daze Improved Blizzard - blizzard also slows Improved Scorch - scorch vulns target to fire/spell damage Incineration - increases crit chance for fire spells Molten Shields - molten armor affects ranged attacks Permafrost - Frost powers slow a foe until the end of your next turn instead slow save ends. Piercing Ice - Ice Lance reduces Frost resistance by 5 + your Spirit modifier. Playing With Fire - increased fire damage Precision - bonus to hit with spells Shatter - increases critical chance against frozen targets.